friend forever? even death
by sean paolo
Summary: Im not good at the summary!
1. koko's arrival at middle school

I do not own a gakuen alice………………

Chapter 1: koko's arrival at middle school

------ ------

At the middle school of Alice academy in a quiet peaceful day but…..

"**Hello! Ohaio! **''. Koko shouted in the room, while Mikan and Ruka are chatting. Natsume fire flames to Koko and mikan nullify all Alice at the school.

Narumi enters the room with tsubasa and ask what happen "what happen why all Alice are nullified?" narumi ask loudly. Koko will nearly cry but mikan cheer him up "**here's a Barney toy don't cry now**….."Mikan whispered.

**--------Koko's flashback------**

"**Hey baby koko here's a toy barney" **koko's mother…..

----End of flash back----

_Maybe mikan is my mother_ koko is thinking to deep so mikan asked koko………

-by the side of the lobby

Natsume was talking to koko "hey, koko make mikan embarrass in front of the people. Okay if not I will use my Alice against you." Natsume said in angriness.

-social gathering

While mikan and hotaru exchanged ideas, koko was on the stage and publicize something "hello everyone, um mm Mikan sakura is wearing a…" koko stopped a while and looked to Natsume. _Natsume seems angry if I don't do this _koko thought and read mikan's mind…. "She is wearing a neko-kara"… all the people was surprised of what koko said… mikan go to koko and asked why did he do that and koko answer "Natsume asked me to do this, I am so sorry. Please forgive and forget me mikan sakura."

-classroom

Mikan enter their room annoyed……..

_**Please read the next chapter….**_


	2. what no friend natsume and mikan

Chapter 2: what no friend Natsume and mikan?!

I hope you like it…

Mikan was angry at Natsume or neither koko because of the happenings last chapter .so what will happen now…? (La lang pong magawa sa buhay)

Natsume was angry also to koko because he say who ordered it… but koko was absent!! Why..

"hello everyone where's the crying girl?...''. a girl entered they room…(guess who?..)

"Ho-ho-ho-ho-hotaru!!!" Mikan said and running to hotaru crying…

"mikan?'' hotaru said. In just a few second hotaru uses the best invention ever the ichigo-gun or _baka-aho gun(_are you right for guessing who is that girl)

Mikan was flying away again and dropped at the northern forest and saw Mr. Teddy and she was flying again and land at a soft fur and she flied again back to their room piyo was the last goaler to mikan…

"you have been change a lot….tsk, tsk…" hotaru said in a joking tone…

"hotaru, please help me Natsume want to embarrass me and he is using koko…what will I do now…." Mikan asked hotaru…

"leave him… I have a news.." hotaru whispered mikan…

_Don't you know ruka was my boy friend… now_ "what y-y-y-y-y-o-o-o-u-u-u and ruka are ……." Mikan was laughing hard as hard as she can laugh..

Natsume entered the room and hotaru go outside and the room went quiet like a horror background… _awoooooooo!!!_

One hour had passed and it still happening….. two days had passed and it was yet still scary…


	3. the chat of two lovers

**Next chapter up…**

Chapter 3: the chat of two lovers….

Mikan is staring at the computer because she is chatting with a mysterious boy named crimson fire… and dark gaia…

()()()()()()()()()()the chat room()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tangerine: hello crimson fire I very like you…. (Its mikan…)

Crimson fire: well I admit it also that I like you to… but by the way what is your true name can I have it…?

Dark-gaia: hey! Well look at it their blushing… look at them...

Tangerine: how did you know even though we were chatting in computer...?

Dark-gaia: well that is my Alice, Alice of ….. Computer…hahhahah .

Mikan's pov…

"well I like Natsume looks but I like crimson fire's attitude… hmmmm…. Lets see I like more for 100 …Crimson fire..

End of pov

-------------------------------------------

At the school koko was still absent and Natsume is cutting classes again… and mikan is late again…

"Not again I'm late for the thirteenth time…" mikan was talking while running and a gust wind came… and mikans skirt flew away..

"Gash! My skirt…"

"Hey ichigo-kara is this your skirt..." Natsume said

"Pervert you…" mikan said and jump to Natsume using a alice of what????

"stop it mikan sakura!" Natsume used a fire..

"Please give me that skirt" mikan kicked Natsume in his face..

flashback

Natsume kiss mikan in her lips but it was not him its tsubasa-sempai

"Oh! I'm sorry tsubasa-sempai…" mikan said in a shy voice... mikan is speechless because of what happened in this time she also remembers when Natsume will nearly kiss her also! "Aaa, tsubasa I'm very sorry..." mikan said. "That's okay mikan your only just a kid in love with Natsume… right koko." Tsubasa replied to mikan… well at least mikan kiss tsubasa... hahhahah

-end of flash back

"no!!". mikan woke up in a dream of hers..

"is it a dream"…

"no.." Natsume replied..

"hey you pervert get out of my sight" mikan said in a angry tone.

"we're not friends anymore" mikan added

"who said that we're friends before, I'm just using you to be more powerful than ever, BAKA'' Natsume replied…

"I hate you Natsume, I realy hate you!" mikan shouted..

"I hate you to" Natsume replied

at the sakura tree

"I don't know what to do now, hotaru! Help me please hotaru. Crimson fire please forgive me for crying…"

"that's okay mikan, well my name is ……"

Next chapter is on published!!


	4. my new lover

Chapter 4: my new lover

"My name is sasuke hyuuga" the mysterious boy added

"Huh you mean you're my crimson fire"

"Yes of course…" sasuke hug mikan tightly and he will nearly kiss her but Natsume throw a fire ball to sasuke.

"What are you doing here? I will kill you now Natsume…" mikan shouted to Natsume mikan uses a Alice and a fire go around Natsume

"What happened?" Natsume was shocked because mikan has no alice of fire.

"Did I do that sasuke…" mikan was shocked what she do to Natsume

"I have only a Alice of nullification, but how did it happen" mikan added

"I don't understand it did it really happen" mikan asked sasuke...

At mikan's class room

Narumi-sensei was absent because of the anti-alice academy school. Everything in the room was so destructing because of Natsume and youchi they are playing with each other.

"I don't see Natsume that happy" mikan said to yuu

"Yes me to." Yuu answered.

"Just don't mind them" mikan said

"Are you sure that you will not be friends with Natsume?" yuu asked mikan

"Umm… I don't know what to do yuu but I just leave him alone right now.'' Mikan answered

"excuse me class I have lots of bad news, the first is you narumi-sensei is absent and koko is … dead" Mr. jinno said. All of the class are crying except for two mikan and Natsume.

"(in mikan's mind)_I will not cry, I will not cry again hotaru will be angry_" mikan thinks

"oh no! I can't forgive you Natsume.'' Mikan said and used a invention the baka-gun

"ouch mikan you just hurt me!'' Natsume in angry voice.

"what did happen" mikan said

"that's a alice of s….."


	5. crimson fire

Chapter 5: crimson fire

A different day at Alice academy

**Authors note:** welcome readers again in the 5th chapter of the friends forever (_nose bleed)_

Mikan sakura is in the front of her computer and having a conversation with crimson fire

"I don't know what I will do." Mikan talks to herself.

chat box

Crimson fire: well tangerine, let's meet on the lobby at three o' clock

Tangerine: well okay crimson fire

Next morning...

Hotaru visit mikan sakura again at her room. "Hotaru, how are you. Are you alright"

"Get away from me ba-ka" hotaru uses her baka gun against mikan

"Itai, aho" mikan said

"Natsume, I confess it now i can't live without you… I love you" mikan said while hugging Natsume

"Well mikan I don't like you" uses a blazing flames around the entire school.

"Stop it Natsume" mikan is trying to stop Natsume destroying the school but she can't do it

"You must stopped before its too late" mikan shouted

"Huh, let me see maybe the crimson fire is Natsume hyuuga" mikan thought'

"Huh so you must be tangerine" Natsume replied…

"Natsume…" mikan said before she fainted

"Mikan…!" Natsume shout and stop what he was doing

The school will nearly turn to ashes because of natsume's flame and because of him mikan fainted. Natsume realized that mikan really her destiny.

"I am very conscious of what I done to mikan" Natsume cry in front of her and tsubasa suddenly entered their room carrying a kid that can heal mikan.

"I need to manipulate her first" the kid said

"Okay" tsubasa uses his shadow manipulating technique and make mikan stand

"Well I sense that Mikan is dead" the kid added

"No! You're wrong!" Natsume shouted

Authors note: what a sad happenings please leave a review


	6. mikan's return

Chapter 6: mikan's return

Author: I do not own Gakuen Alice…..

Special thanks to…

Zelrilnise (even though she didn't have any stories) aaaaaaaaaaaah!(our motto in school)

Addiexmitsume (even I didn't know him!) thanks for review

"Mikan is dead!!" Natsume cried because of what he done to mikan

"It's your fault" tsubasa shouted to Natsume with a pair of a punch

"Aww! Nande kana naiyo( what are you doing)?" Natsume asks furiously with a pair of punch!

"NATSUME!" tsubasa shout to Natsume's face

But before Natsume fought back to tsubasa they heard a song….

And they were shock to what they saw……

_Ki ni naru aitsu_

_Doko made mo tsuzuku aoi sora massugu miagate_

_Fukinukeru kaze wo suikonde saka wo kakete'ku_

_Ki ni naru AITSU, fushigi na AITSU, koko de jitto shite irarenai_

_Magari-kado de wa, sou, nani ka okorisou de kakedasu yo_

_Ki ni naru yokan, fushigi na yokan, yume de mita you na munasawagi_

_Yokan dekinai mainichi massugu mitsumete_

_AITSU ni makenai yo_

_ORENJI no kumo wo oi-kakete anna ni isoide_

_Omoikiri nanka ni tsumazuite hade ni koronda_

_Itsudatte AITSU no KOTO nante KANKEE nanka nai'n dakara_

_ASUFARUTO ketobashite kaeri-michi wo isogu_

_Ki ni naru AITSU, fushigi na AITSU, kyou mo yokome de CHEKKU shite..._

_Shiranai-uchi ni, sou, naze ka AITSU no PEESU hamatte'ru_

_Ki ni naru yokan, fushigi na yokan, nani ka hajimaru munasawagi_

_donna toki de mo yuzurenai risou ga aru kara_

_Dare ni mo makenai_ yo

"mi-mi-mi-mi" tsubasa said in surprise

"POLKA!" Natsume said in surprise but in an insulting way

"NATSUME! HENTAIIIIIIIII!" mikan shouted and run on tsubasa and hug him

"I'm not gon'na be married." Mikan cried with a waterfalls….

"ba-ka! " Natsume shout and give tsubasa a death glare…..

"Let Natsume handle it .." said tsubasa comforting mikan and leave them alone

"iie!iie!IIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! senpai" mikan shouted making Natsume to hug her!

"na-nat-sume?" mikan was shocked and blush like a tomato

"Please in just one time I will bring you back to tsubasa later" Natsume said in caring voice

They didn't know a certain black mailer and an animal boy is watching. Suddenly the black mailer take a picture of them hugging…

"Imai, Stop it!" animal boy shouted

"shut up, Natsume and mikan will hear us" while holding a baka gun

And ruka fly to Natsume and mikan's side. "Ooooops! My fault!" said hotaru emotionless

Natsume and mikan break the huggy hug huggy.(like hottie hot hottie in k-u-z-c-o by; zanne)

……………………………….

To be continued!!


	7. the true name of tsubasa

**Author: Please leave a review before leaving… I hope you like it… just don't ask me about the English of basta! joke only… it is just**

**E**pisode 7: The true name of tsubasa!

Mikan and Natsume are shy of what happened.

"Give me that picture!" Mikan is trying to grab that picture of hers.

"Okay but pay me 700 rabbits" hotaru is a girl who likes to blackmail someone and change it to rabbits.

"Please, I don't have…" Before mikan continue talking Ruka pay it.

"Here hotaru have it, its 700 rabbits." Ruka give hotaru the money.

"Where did you get that?" Natsume asked curiously

"In mikan's piggy bank, I get this when she is gone…" Ruka said

_**FLASH BACK……….**_

While mikan is gone ruka entered the room. "Maybe mikan will see her piggy bank was lost". So ruka get the money and leave the piggy bank…

Next day on alice academy…

**Mikan's room**

Mikan woke up and remembered and remember what happened last night with Natsume.

"I can't stop thinking of him" mikan thought

**On natsume's room**

"She falls to my trap for the second time." Natsume said w/o feelings. Natsume called a mysterious number named as ????!

_**TELEPHONE CONVERSATION**_

: hello, Natsume. It's all set up.

Natsume: great don't let me fail again or I wont forgive you anymore koko. Okay…

: okay, but what if mikan knows that we are trapping her.

Natsume: if she knows… Just do it.

: what if…

_**BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP!**_

**INSIDE THE CLASSROOM**

mikan is thinking deep, while hotaru is busy receiving love letters from ruka and Natsume is burning the love letters from ruka to hotaru…

"Stop playing!" jinno sensei said and uses an electric to Natsume, but before it goes to Natsume mikan block it.

"MIKAN!" a mysterious voice is shouting outside the room.

"I thought teacher do not hurt students?" the mysterious boy said

"And who are you to teach me?" jinno asked the mysterious boy

"My name is tsubasa Andou or I shall say tsubasa sakura" tsubasa said pointing his cheek.

Everyone is surprised because tsubasa is mikan's brother.

"what happen to your star in the cheek it is gone now!" jinno said

"Oh this it means I am not curse anymore." Tsubasa explained


	8. the date

Chapter 8: the date

**REVIEWS:**

**Akerue:**i really like your story...  
except for the sasuke part...  
okay... i'm just gonna guess...  
is it steal? or share?  
can;t think of any almost related words that starts with an "s"...  
haha... basta... just asking...  
do you know the english word for basta... kasi hini ko alam...  
haha...

**Author**: ako talaga gumawa nito

**Akerue**: she's dead? ouch...  
he's jealous that much... haha...  
yey.. the sasuke part is gone... i think...  
thank you... thank you...

again.. do you know the english word for "basta"?  
i know... i'm very makulit...  
oh... what's the english word for makulit?  
hehe... sorry...

**Akerue: **yey...  
she's alive... she's alive i tell you... she's alive! haha...  
i'm imagining myself as the mad scientist in frankenstein...  
don't get me wrong... i'm JUST IMAGINING IT and NOT DOING IT...  
haha... it'll be pretty weird if i did...  
nice... i like the huggy hug huggy part...  
hehe...

**Fire dragonheart:** nice

**Flame trisha:** pls.update soon...

**Akerue:** haha... thank you and sory...  
it'd just that i'm really not sure about the english word... hehe...  
and i find it weird that since i'm a filipino and i'm having a hard thinking about the english word of a simple word... haha...  
thanks for clarifying the word...

haha... ruka's is sneaky...  
i'm beginning to think that hotaru's infecting ruka's mind... haha...  
it's funny...  
i liked the receiving and burning of letters... haha...  
and the mikan dodging the electricity for natsume and also the tsubasa sakura part...  
haha...

can i ask more about the english word of a simple word?  
just asking... haha...

"it just happen" tsubasa said with a sweat dropped

"hey!polka." Natsume shouted to mikan

"what?!" mikan asked

"follow me" Natsume said while leaving the room

"hey! Where are you two going!" jinno said

"leave them," tsubasa said and whisper jinno

"ahhh…" jinno said and continue the class with tsubasa

janitor's place(inside the cabinet

"hey! What are we doing here" mikan asked Natsume

"ohh… I invite you to a date!" Natsume asked mikan and give mikan a chocolates

"okay…" mikan is speechless

on their date

"waiter" Natsume call a waiter

"Did we met before" mikan asked the waiter looking to his face trying to look at him

"stop it! Polka!" Natsume shouted

"I think I know him and I have seen him before" mikan is thinking deep

"well mikan, can you sing for me…" natsume asked

"okay" mikan said and go to the karaoke

Love so sweet

"arashi"

Kagayaita no wa kagami demo taiyou demo nakute kimi da to kizuita toki kara   
Ano namida gumu kumo no zutto ue ni wa hohoemu tsuki love story mata hitotsu

Kizu tsuita yume wa kinou no kanata e  
Sora ni hibike ai no uta

Omoide zutto zutto wasurenai sora futari ga hanarete ittemo  
Konna suki na hito ni deau kisetsu nido to nai   
Hikatte motto saikou no lady kitto sotto omoi todoku  
Shinjiru koto ga subete love so sweet

Soko kara itsumo mieru yo ni   
Kono te wo sora ni muke hirogaru kimi to no omoide  
Ano katakuna de ijippari na  
Boku wo kaeta kimi no te love story arukidasu

Magari kunetteta futatsu no tabiji wa  
Koko de hitotsu niji ni nare

Omoide zutto zutto oikaketa yume futari ga tooku e ittemo  
Donna tsurai yoru mo kujikesou na chikai demo   
Waratte motto saigo no lady kitto sotto negai todoku  
Akenai yoru wa nai yo love so sweet

Tsutae kirenu itoshisa wa  
Hana ni natte machi ni futte  
Doko ni itemo kimi wo "koko" ni kanjiteru

Omoide zutto zutto wasurenai sora futari ga hanarete ittemo  
Konna suki na hito ni deau kisetsu nido to nai   
Hikatte motto saikou no lady kitto sotto omoi todoku  
Shinjiru koto ga subete  
Akenai yoru wa nai yo  
Shinjiru koto ga subete love so sweet

"wow! Great voice" Natsume said

Mikan can't say a word cause she lose her voice

"what happened" Natsume asked

_In Natsume's mind_

_My plan did not fail yhanks to koko!_

All of the people shouted

SING! SING!

"hey! what happen to you." Natsume asked

……

_To be continued_

_Hope you like it!_


	9. I Was Right

Chapter 9: I Was Right

Chapter 9: I Was Right!

Mikan has just a right guess about the waiter. READ...

"..." mikan can't talk

"What happened to you? Are you okay...?" Natsume was worried (don't believe him)

"Waaa!!" the waiter shout

"Monster!" the waiter continued

"Its koko!" yuu said

"..." mikan said (What she mean is I am right)

"Mikan drink this!" Yuu gave mikan a potion from nonoko...

"I can now talk! Natsume you're fake!" mikan said and slapped Natsume on face

"Stop it! You hurt him!" Luna hugs Natsume

Mikan was very jealous about Natsume and Luna

"(mikan's mind) HuH? What am I feeling this feeling's like no other I want you to know that I l..." mikan is thinking

"Hey!" hotaru looked at Natsume and CLICK! Hotaru take snapshots with Luna and Natsume

"Give me that!' Natsume shout and gave hotaru a one hundred rabbits

"Okay! Here's the camera" hotaru take the film and ran away...

Mikan is speechless she doesn't know what to do with Luna.

Sorry this is the shortest chapter I hope you like it...


	10. Final chaper

Chapter 9: I Was Right

Chapter 10: I Love you, I Love you not, I love you a little, and I love you a lot

The central town was covered with rainbow when mikan saw it she remembered A THING...

Mikan's POV

When I was a kid I remembered my grand father helping me and he also say to me that love is changing every time by that time I don't get it...

Mikan find Natsume he was kissing Luna!

"FOR ONCE I HAVE LOVED YOU BUT NOW I DON"T LOVE YOU! I HATE YOU!" mikan shout and run on her room crying

Mikan woke up and she suddenly her heart beat fast even though it is a dream...

She walked at the hallway and saw koko

"Are you sure? Natsume is crimson fire and I am dark gaia all the time you love Natsume."  
Koko said

Mikan was surprised about what koko said.

"I must not love him" mikan said

"But Natsume is getting married right now with Luna you're dream is true..." koko said

"No way!" mikan said and run out the school she only run from the classroom to the chapel before mikan reached it a car has bumped her it was tsubasa her brother...

So Natsume and Luna was married

"I was too late it was my fault..." mikan said and she dies with tears in her eyes...

But Tsubasa said that this marriage was not continued...

"Mikan it was not your fault it was my fault all the time... I know that we are brother and sisters I didn't tell you forgive me!" Tsubasa said while crying on mikan's dead body

"No! It was my fault otonashi said this to me before...If I only have just told mikan the truth." Koko said ...

"It was me. Mikan won't die if I didn't bump her!" tsubasa shout to koko

"NO! It was my fault!" koko replied...

"Stop, if I only follow my heart this will not happen..." mikan said and she truly die

"I'm very sorry mikan I love you!" Natsume said

Next day, it was the day where mikan will be buried, all of the student cry except for one man it was Natsume.

"I love you, I love you not, I love you a little, I love you a lot" Natsume is whispering this again and again then...

"I don't believe that Natsume don't love me we will be married in the right time" Luna said and breaks the glass of mikan's coffin...

"Get out of here you..." Natsume said and cast a fire at Luna's face making her very ugly.

"I will return for Revenge!" Luna said and walked way.

"Reo help me I want to kill the alice academy I want to destroy this, I want to join at the anti alice organization" Luna talked to Reo and hey go away.

The end...

Hope you like it!!...

The AAo story of mine will coming soon...

Leave a review...

Thanks for all the reviews

Thanks for reading


End file.
